


Holiday Under a Tree

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Millicent gets forceful about their holiday.





	Holiday Under a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 219: [PICTURE PROMPT - tree in a green field](https://imgur.com/HsuXCL5), Hiking, Unusual Vacations.   
>  Still on the femmeslash kick. This is fun. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Under a Tree

~

“It’s time.” 

Hermione continued jotting notes. “Just need ten more minutes.”

Millicent huffed. “It’s never just ten minutes with you. If you had your way, we’d never leave. You’d spend all weekend in this office.” 

“I…” Hermione cleared her throat. “I know I’m bad about separating work from my private life, but I promise, I’ll be ready in ten. This legislation’s important—”

“So am I.” Millicent’s voice was firm. “As are you. Pack it up, Hermione. We’re on holiday as of five minutes ago, and I’ve no intention of spending any more of it here in the Ministry.” 

“Millie—”

Millicent strode across the room, stopping in front of Hermione’s desk. Leaning over, she said, “Drop the quill now, Granger.”

Hermione put down her quill and leaned back in her chair, smirking. “Feeling forceful, _Bulstrode_?” 

“Yes, actually. And I’m about to be even more forceful.” Millicent moved around the desk, pushing Hermione’s chair away from it, pulling her to her feet. “Don’t make me march you out of here at wandpoint.” 

“Okay,” Hermione said. “Just let me—”

“ _Hermione_.”

“I need to put up a Concealment Charm!” Hermione cried, waving her wand. “There. All done.” 

“Lovely, now let’s go.” 

“Wait,” Hermione gasped as she was propelled toward the door. “Where are we going? You never did say—”

“It’s a surprise,” said Millicent. “Now come on.” 

Hermione argued all the way down the lifts to the exit Floo. “…not prepared…may not have the right clothes—” 

They landed in a field, a single tree in the distance. “We’re spending our holiday under a tree?” Hermione quipped.

“Not exactly.” Millicent took Hermione’s hand. “We’ve a short hike.” 

“There’s hiking, too?” Hermione panted as they walked. “God. Tell me we’re not camping!” 

“Are you mad?” Millicent snorted. “I’ve heard too many stories about how much you hated camping with Weasley and Potter.” 

Under the tree a blanket was spread with a basket sitting on top of it. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Unusual vacation.” 

“This isn’t all of it,” Millicent said, pulling Hermione down onto the blanket. “But I thought it would be nice to start with a picnic.”

“Okay.” Hermione reached for the basket, but Millicent drew her close instead. “What are you doing?” she whispered. 

Millicent smirked. “What does it look like? I’m enjoying my pudding first.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide as Millicent laid her back onto the blanket and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. “But anyone could see!” 

“I don’t think so,” whispered Millicent, undoing Hermione’s bra. She licked her lips, then lowered her head, her mouth hovering over Hermione’s breast. “We’re all alone out here.” 

“How—?” Hermione whimpered as Millicent sucked her nipple into her mouth. “Oh God!” she gasped, her fingers tangling in Millicent’s hair. “How do you…know?” 

“I just do.” Millicent moved up, kissing Hermione deeply even as she slid her hand under her skirt and knickers to press her fingers inside her. When Hermione sighed, relaxing, Millicent pulled away humming. “Mmm, you’re wet already.” 

“Millie, please!” Hermione begged, her thighs parting. 

“Oh course, baby,” Millicent purred. She pushed Hermione’s skirt up until it was bunched at her waist, and pressing her thighs apart, slid down Hermione’s body to lick and suck her nipples, even as her fingers slid in and out of Hermione’s wet cunt. 

Millicent took her time moving down, sucking kisses into Hermione’s sensitive skin until she reached Hermione’s damp curls. 

Hermione was writhing, her back arching, her chest heaving. “So gorgeous,” Millicent whispered, and she licked Hermione’s clit, pointing her tongue and flicking the little nub until Hermione was screaming, her body shaking. 

And still Millicent licked her, sliding her tongue into Hermione’s cunt and using her fingers to caress her inner walls until Hermione came again and again. 

“Enough!” Hermione finally cried, her body trembling. “Millie.” 

Millicent pulled her fingers from Hermione’s body and moved up, kissing her tenderly until Hermione was dozing, her fingers stroking through Millicent’s short hair. 

“The sky looks so pretty through the trees,” she whispered. 

Millicent hummed, her nose pressed into the curve of Hermione’s neck. “I thought you’d like it out here. You probably didn’t have time to appreciate the beauty of nature the last time you camped.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t.” Hermione snorted. “The rest of this holiday is indoors, though, right?”

“Of course.” Millicent grinned. “After all, I’m not much of a camper either.” 

~


End file.
